


Mind Over Flesh

by CherryBxmb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Gen, POV First Person, some things remain unexplained, technically death?????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBxmb/pseuds/CherryBxmb
Summary: in a zombie apocalypse Steven and Sadie must find a will to surivive in the dessert wasteland that once was Beach City





	Mind Over Flesh

it had felt like months since the apocalypse had began, supplies were running low and food was dwindling and shelter was less than adaquete I could feel the tension growing between the group it was so thick I could cut it with a knife, the tension was soon cut Pearl whom made a suggestion to go on a supply run which no one objected to although we all knew that it was life or death out there but we either die here of starvation or get eaten alive.  
I'm not sure which one's worse but I'm not sitting around waiting to get eaten. There was a group vote on who would go scavange for supplies and who would stay and guard the camp I personally wanted to scavange I couldn't stand being in this barbed wire pit any longer. Steven had also volunteered to go on the supply run much to the dismay to the gems all three had volunteered to go in his place and argued that since he has healing powers if something went wrong at the camp he could help with crisis. Well the gems the did make a good point Steven didn't seem any way deterred from doing what he planned, the gems eventually gave up after a bunch of arguing but that didn't stop them from strapping a bunch of safety equipment on him. I decided to travel light and grabbed a bag and some essentials like a flashlight and a crowbar just in case.  
After the gems waved us off we started walking towards the direction of the now deserted Beach City 

I walked along what was left of the road of Beach City with Steven there wasn't a single person living or non living in sight. I had hoped my mom was okay I was still hoping I haven't seen her since the mass panic broke out and I had only assumed the worst. Suddenly Steven had stopped walking in the middle of the road a couple feet in front of me I called out to him. "Steve, buddy is everything okay?" I questioned as he turned back to me "I just thought I saw something like a shadow or something.." I raised my brow at this maybe it was one those zombie things I shivered with disgust.  
"whatever it is Steven we'll take care of it okay?" there wasn't anywhere for them to hide anyways the entirety of Beach City had turned to a sand wasteland more so than usual.

After walking for what felt like fifteen minutes Steven shouted out "Hey isn't that the fry shack?" I swung my head to where Steven was pointing and sure enough it was Fryman's fry shack it was worn down it had seen better days.  
"Nice eye Steven" I said as I opened the earie creaky door to the shack the smell was familar of grease and ketchup.  
I could tell that Steven was hungry and I was as well "Do you think these fryers still work?"  
Steven questioned I shrugged as Steven tried switching the applience on only to be met with a low hum and spark "they wouldn't be much use to us anyways let's see what else we can find in here..." I said as I rummaged through some boxes "look Steven I found some potatoes ! if we start a fire pit we can have some baked potatoes!" I hummed in excitement as I stuffed them away in my bag, something felt off... I'm sure Steven would have been excited at the notion of having something to eat tonight I looked over to the other side of the room where Steven was he was gone. I felt a creeping feeling from behind me the space in the fryshack was small but still big enough for someone to crawl in and kidnap Steven. I felt my breathing grow ragged as I reached for my crowbar it was worn and bent in several places but it was the only weapon I had. "okay if someone's here come out I have a weapon, I'll use it I'm not afraid to use it!" I almost yelled beginning to step outside the fryshack hurling my crowbar soon to be met face to face with a familar face "Lars?!" "Sadie???"

**Author's Note:**

> maybe I'll continue this maybe I won't tell me what you think


End file.
